Nous n'étions que poupées de chiffon et soldats de plomb
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Elsa et moi étions deux idiotes téméraires de 17 ans quand nous avions rejoint l'Ordre. A 21 ans, je rencontrai Alastor, jeune Auror insolent imbu de sa personne. Deux ans plus tard, ce fut comme un coup de foudre... avec deux ans de retard. Il m'a quittée pour me protéger, mon brave soldat de plomb. Aujourd'hui, c'est une poupée de chiffon.


1954- Nous n'étions que poupées de chiffon et soldats de plomb.

Elsa Delauney, ma meilleure amie à cette époque, et moi-même étions deux jeunes filles enthousiastes et sans doute un peu sottes. Nous venions toutes deux de deux villages voisins au fin fond de la campagne écossaise. La ville avait été une révélation savoureuse et pleine de surprises.

Nous étions jeunes. Terriblement jeunes : nous n'avions aucune peur sérieuse.

C'est Elsa qui avait eu l'idée. Deux jeunes filles désœuvrées qui avaient de l'inconscience à revendre.

Aussi quand Prudence Wright, une cousine d'Elsa installée en ville depuis son mariage, avait évoqué la formation d'un groupe luttant contre les agissements d'hommes dangereux, Elsa avait bondi sur l'occasion et m'avait entraîné avec elle à une réunion, où nous avons pris contact avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

Nous étions entrées dans l'Ordre du Faucon en juin 1954.

Nous avions écopé de petites missions, comme transmettre des lettres ou des paquets, garder nos oreilles grandes ouvertes et servir de ravissantes distractions.

Nous étions nombreux à faire partie du bas de la hiérarchie de l'Ordre, et nombre d'entre nous avaient moins de vingt ans quand ils s'étaient pour ainsi dire engagés dans l'organisation.

Elsa et moi fîmes de belles rencontres là-bas.

Mr et Mrs Ashton, un jeune couple londonien. Lui, c'était un vrai charmeur, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était une jeune femme vive, et ils formaient un couple charmant.

Amelia Bones, une jeune femme assez réservée à l'esprit vif.

Oscar et Rose Simons, un frère et une sœur travaillant à Gringotts.

Lawrence Hopkins, le fils de l'apothicaire du chemin de Traverse.

Jonas, Ellen et Kat Bertram, des cousins, Kat étant fiancé au frère de Lawrence.

Miss Cavendish, une vieille femme ridée qui avait toujours des histoires intéressantes à raconter et avait été professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard.

Jordan Fawls, son petit-neveu, un garçon discret et travailleur.

Gemma, Henry, Peter et David, des frères et sœurs ayant tous été à Serdaigle quelques années auparavant.

Mrs Hamilton et son fils Jack, qui était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle quand nous étions encore à Poudlard.

Ce sont ceux dont je me souviens encore.

Je me rappelle aussi d'une femme, mais vraiment ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle devait être à peine majeure, et son père lui avait interdit de prendre part à l'Ordre. Sûrement avait-elle rejoint l'Ordre pour cette raison d'ailleurs. C'était le cas de beaucoup. Elle s'appelait Ludmilla Stuart. C'était une gentille fille, pleine de principes. Elle était fiancée à un garçon du groupe, Jordan.

Elle était Née-moldue. Elle avait été agressée en rentrant chez elle, un soir. Elle n'avait pas survécu.

De l'affaire Stuart, il y a une chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Gemma, Kat et moi-même connaissions plutôt bien la jeune fille, ce qui nous avait poussé à rendre visite à ses parents. Avec le recul, j'estime que c'était idiot. Pourtant on avait alors pensé que c'était une bonne chose à faire.

C'est le père de Ludmilla qui avait ouvert, et quand nous lui avions dit qui nous étions, il était rentré dans une colère noire. Il avait secoué Gemma -la plus près de lui- par le col, et nous avait maudit, nous tous autant que nous étions, salauds de sorciers.

La mort de Ludmilla avait été un choc pour l'Ordre. Les victimes de Voldemort et de son gang, comme on les appelait à l'époque, étaient encore rares.

A cette occasion, nos rangs avaient été rejoints par plusieurs des Aurors qui travaillaient sur l'enquête et s'étaient intéressés à nous.

C'est comme ça que nous avions rencontré les frères Maugrey.

J'avais alors 21 ans. Je ne travaillais pas -mais je comptais postuler à Poudlard l'année suivante- et j'étais logée et nourrie par l'Ordre, en échange de menus services. Je partageais ma chambre avec Elsa. Elle ne contenait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit superposé, une fenêtre et l'espace de passer entre le lit et le mur. La fenêtre donnait sur la rue et on entendait les voitures passer.

On s'en contentait très bien. Avec Elsa, nous devinrent des as du rangements : un reducto suffisait pour faire rentrer nos malles sous le lit et nous avions transformé le rebord de la fenêtre en bureau. Ce n'était pas assez large pour écrire une lettre, mais largement suffisant pour une note sur un calepin. Si l'on posait un coussin devant, s'agenouiller pour écrire était même presque confortable.

Je disais donc que nous avions rencontré Samael et Alastor Maugrey peu de temps après l'assassinat de Ludmilla.

Samael était un bel homme, brun, des yeux bleus, bien bâti, un sourire chalereux. C'était l'aîné, de deux ou trois ans. Alastor avait quatre ans de plus qu'Elsa et moi. Il n'était pas aussi séduisant que son frère : il n'avait pas son charisme, sa silhouette fine pouvait paraître fuyante et il était bien moins mondain.

Elsa est immédiatement tombé sous le charme de Samael, comme nous toutes, cela va sans dire. Le seul hic peut-être était que Samael était marié. Je sais cependant que mon amie et lui ont eu une brève liaison. Environ deux ans plus tard, quand les Mangemorts ont gagné de la puissance, Samael a fui en Amérique du Sud avec sa famille.

Le soir de son départ, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et son frère. Ils fumaient dans le petit salon. Je patientais devant la porte, espérant qu'ils n'en aient pas pour longtemps. J'avais laissé mon livre dans la pièce tout à l'heure et comptait bien le récupérer.

J'ai entendu des éclats de voix et surpris quelques échos d'une conversation animée. Puis ce fut le silence et au bout d'un court moment, une porte claqua. Bêtement, je pensais que les deux hommes s'en étaient aller ensemble et rentrait dans la pièce à la recherche de mon livre.

« - Bonsoir, miss. J'ai oublié votre nom, j'en ai peur.» me fit sursauter une voix.

Le plus jeune des Maugrey était assis dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et me fixait au dessus de son journal.

« - Minerva. » répondis-je instinctivement.

« - McGonagall, monsieur Maugrey.» rajoutais-je un peu tard.

« - La déesse de la guerre... Intéressant. Ah, vous êtes écossaise. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, son regard toujours posé sur moi.

« - Cela vous indisposerait-il ? » demandai-je, les poings sur les hanches.

Je devais être vraiment impressionante, en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, les cheveux défaits.

« - Du tout. Mais cela change mes perspectives. Cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes à Londres ? »

Il ne me regardait plus, les yeux baissés sur son journal.

« - Bientôt quatre ans. Mais en quoi...»

« - Ah, Londres. Je ne comprends pas comment Samael peut songer à partir si loin d'ici. » avait-il soupiré en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« - Où part-il ? » demandai-je par souci de politesse.

« - Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il part demain pour l'Argentine. »

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

« - Mais vous ne l'avez pas suivi. » observai-je avec un brin de curiosité.

« - Non. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel je m'asseyais dans un des autres fauteuils. Ni le plus près, ni le plus loin.

« - Non. » répéta-t-il plus fermement, en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

« - Je ne suis pas lâche. » donna-t-il pour seule explication.

Je ne laissais pas le silence s'installer.

« - Mais vous pensez que votre frère l'est.»

Il y eut une nouvelle pause.

« - Samael a une famille. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Pas vous ? » je me permettais de m'informer.

« - Cela vous surprend, Minerva ? » questionna-t-il en me souriant.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de retourner son attention au journal entre ses doigts.

« - Cela devrait ? » insistai-je en me penchant vers lui.

Alastor Maugrey n'était pas pire qu'un autre. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais rares sont les gens qui le sont. D'après ce que son frère avait laissé entendre, il était même plutôt fortuné. Et si ses manières pouvaient laisser à désirer, on ne pouvait nier son intelligence.

Il mit tellement de temps à répondre que j'hésitai à reprendre la lecture de mon livre.

« - J'ai eu la sottise de demander une femme en mariage, une fois. Elle a épousé mon frère. » révéla mon partenaire d'un ton placide.

« - Oh ! » m'exclamai-je, surprise.

Il ne paraissait pas autrement bouleversé par le fait.

« - Ne soyez pas si catastrophée. Le monde est cruel, vous savez. Tenez, votre chère amie, la jeune fille blonde, elle savait que Samael était marié... Et pourtant... Pauvre Mary. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait souffrir d'une telle façon... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Si Samael ne peut pas se retenir de...»

« - Monsieur Maugrey, je vous en prie ! »

« - Vous êtes bien prude, Minerva, pour avoir vécu si longtemps à Londres. On trouve de l'amusement où l'on peut. Nous ne sommes après tout, dans cette guerre, que poupées de chiffon et soldats de plomb.» se moqua mon interlocuteur.

Il reprit une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« - Vous ne savez rien sur moi. Je ne vous permettrai pas de me juger. »

Je bouillonnais intérieurement. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce crétin ?

« - Oh, vous ne me faites pas l'effet d'une poupée de chiffon, loin de là. Vous êtes plutôt soldat de plomb, si je ne m'abuse. Me laisserez-vous... Dans ce cas... Vous faire une proposition ? »

Mes joues devinrent dangereusement rouges de colère.

« - Comment osez-vous prof... »

« - Rien d'indécent, Minerva. Venez. »

Il m'avait tirée par la main et entraînée hors de la pièce.

« - Je ne suis pas habillée pour sortir ! » m'étais-je écriée, affolée.

« - Si vous craignez de croiser du monde, je vous donne ma parole que ce ne sera pas le cas. »

S'il y avait une chose vraie à dire sur Alastor Maugrey, ce que j'appris bien plus tard, c'est que quand il donne sa parole, il la tient.

J'avais fini par céder, et le jeune Maugrey m'avait entraîné dans la nuit. J'avais passé une merveilleuse soirée cette fois-là. Alastor m'avait emmenée parcourir les toits de la ville. Sous nos pieds, on pouvait contempler les lumières de Londres, et au loin on devinait la silhouette de clochers.

La vue était splendide et le vent doux. Un quasi-inconnu me montrait les étoiles sur le toit d'un immeuble un peu éloigné des quartier généraux de l'Ordre alors que je lui faisais le récit de mes diverses péripéties à Londres, à une heure tardive, emmitouflée dans ma robe de chambre. C'était bien. Une goutte de pluie était tombée sur mon visage, puis une autre.

On était rentré en riant, Alastor me forçant à me dépêcher en me tirant par la main. Son empressement avait failli nous faire tomber d'un toit quand j'avais trébuché. Mais nous avions tenus bon et étions arrivés sous le porche du bon immeuble quand il se mit à beaucoup pleuvoir.

Alastor m'avait raccompagnée devant la porte de ma chambre. On était resté silencieux quelques secondes puis il s'était retourné.

« - Attendez ! » l'avais-je rappelé.

Je l'avais embrassé sur la joue.

« - Merci. » avais-je soufflé avant de disparaître dans la chambre que je partageais avec Elsa.

Je n'avais revu le cadet Maugrey que quelques semaines plus tard et appris par Lawrence qu'il était en mission pour les Aurors.

Je ne connaissais pas encore sa réputation de Chasseur de Mangemorts, qui n'était connue que par ses pairs à l'époque. Et les Mangemorts, bien sûr.

Un soir, je me réveillais en pleine nuit, avec la certitude que quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre. J'étais sur le point d'appeler Elsa, qui dormait sur le lit d'au-dessus, et farfouillait sous mon oreiller pour trouver ma baguette quand une main s'était posée sur ma bouche. J'avais essayé de crier et mordu la main de mon agresseur quand j'avais reconnu Alastor. J'avais cessé de me débattre et l'avait suivi hors de la chambre.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, je laissais éclater ma colère.

« - Vous êtes malade ! J'ai cru que vous alliez nous tuer ! Vous imaginez si El... »

Il m'avait embrassé. Pas un rapide baiser comme ceux que j'avais déjà reçu à Poudlard. C'était différent. A vous couper le souffle. Un vrai baiser, quoi.

Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine quand Alastor s'est reculé.

« - Tu m'avais manqué. »

Comment quelqu'un que vous connaissez à peine peut vous manquer, je ne le savais pas. Mais il semblait sincère.

Je remarquai alors deux longues cicatrices sur sa tempe, à peine cachées par une barbe naissante.

Je serrais les lèvres mais ne disai rien. Je savais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié.

Nous avions discuté presque toute la nuit dans le petit salon.

Le lendemain, on avait fait une nouvelle escapade sous les toîts.

On était sorti quelques fois avant qu'il ne se permette de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Il avait fallu encore quelques mois avant que notre relation ait un semblant de relation.

Et encore quelques mois avant que notre relation ne devienne plus sérieuse.

Au bout de quelques temps, nous avions emménagé ensemble.

Ce qui nous allait très bien à l'un comme à l'autre.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu l'arivée de ma mère.

Elle et mon père s'étaient disputés et elle était partie. Au lieu de venir loger avec mon frère John, elle était venue ici, à Londres, me trouver moi. Ô joie. Ne pouvait-elle pas pardonner à John d'avoir épousé une allemande ? Hilda n'avait que douze ans quand la guerre avait pris fin, après tout.

Lui expliquer que je partageais mon appartement avec un homme, et que non, contre toute logique et décence, je n'étais pas mariée n'avait pas été chose aisée.

« - Si ton père en entendait parler ! Ô Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? »

Si seulement elle pouvait retourner auprès dudit père, cela m'aurait comblé de bonheur.

Mais non. Elle s'était installée.

Ma mère avait détesté Alastor au premier regard. Il avait fait des efforts, pourtant. La durée de son séjour, il avait insisté pour rester aux Quartiers de l'Ordre, pour faire moins d'histoires. Il était toujours poli avec ma mère, prenait soin de sa tenue, l'appelait Madame. Il était même prévenant et évitait de faire des discours enflammés sur la politique. Vraiment, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même.

Et malgré cela, ma mère ne le supportait pas. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle dirait de lui si elle le voyait comme il était : une tête brûlée se moquant des formes et des apparences, révolutionnaire passionné, incorrect jusqu'au bout des ongles.

J'aimais cet Alastor, parce qu'il était courageux, décidé, instruit, droit dans ses bottesbottes, avait le goût de l'aventure et savait être tendre.

Ma mère ne voyait en lui qu'un jeune homme aux airs de voyou utilisant le vulgaire parler militaire à tours de bras indigne de sa fille, un mauvais bougre comme elle disait.

Il aurait plu à mon père, sans doute, s'il était un poil plus traditionnaliste.

Bien que ma mère détestât Alastor de tout son être -étrangement, il ne le lui rendait pas-, elle nous parlait mariage à tous les repas. Notre situation n'était pas convenable, à ses yeux.

Après un dîner où elle avait presque supplié Alastor de faire sa demande, affirmant que ça ferait de nous d'honnêtes gens, je décidai d'aborder le sujet avec elle une fois Alastor parti pour le QG de l'Ordre.

« - Je n'épouserai pas Alastor. »

Il me semblait que cela posait les bases.

« - Il te ruinera ! » m'avait-elle menacée.

« - Eh bien qu'il me ruine ! » m'étais-je écriée, excédée.

Cela avait scellé notre dispute. La semaine qui suivit, nous ne nous adressâmes pas la parole. Alastor essaya de m'en parler mais j'esquivais le sujet. Un soir cependant, alors que nous soupions tous les deux, ma mère s'étant retirée dans la chambre d'amis parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, Alastor me demanda de but en blanc :

« - Veux-tu que je t'épouse ? »

Je manquais m'étouffer avec un morceau de viande et il se leva pour me taper dans le dos jusqu'à ce que ma quinte de toux passe.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à la question. Je ne la comptais pas dans les sujets qu'on évoque à table.

Le pire ? Il était mortellement sérieux.

« - C'est ma mère qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? »

« - Elle est prête à me payer pour que je t'amène devant l'autel. Mais c'est ce que tu veux toi qui m'intéresse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un anneau pour savoir ce que je ressens pour toi... Mais si c'est ce que tu veux... »

« - Alastor. J'apprécie que tu prennes en compte mes sentiments sur la question mais je ne tiens pas plus à me marier que toi. Ce sont de vieilles traditions. »

« - Cela reste un critère de jugement fort pour la société. Et tout n'est pas à jeter dans ce que ta mère a dit. Si tu tombes enceinte... »

« - Vivons au jour le jour. Carpe diem. Ce n'est pas ta devise ? Si ça arrive, on avisera. En attendant, ma mère est ici depuis plus de trois semaines, et ça fait autant de temps que tu n'es pas resté la nuit. »

« - Si tu insistes, je vais rester cette nuit. »

« - J'insiste. »

Il était resté. Ma mère avait fait un tel scandale le lendemain quand était entrée dans la chambre sans frapper et nous avaient vu dans le même lit, Alastor torse nu, que j'avais écrit à mon père pour qu'il la convainque de rentrer.

Il n'était pas un fervent partisan de mon couple, comme il me l'avait gentiment écrit -"Quitte ce garçon, si ça peut faire plaisir à ta mère "- mais ma menace de disparaître dans la nature et de couper les ponts lui avait paru assez sérieuse pour qu'il m'envoie John.

Ce que je ne souhaitais pas spécialement. Mais trop tard. John était arrivé le jour suivant.

« - Cela faisait longtemps, petite sœur. Comment va Mère ? »

« - Elle se porte à ravir, et ses leçons sur la convenance aussi. »

« - Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. C'est ton ami ? »

Alastor nous avait alors aperçus. Il accueilli mon frère d'une accolade virile.

« - McGonagall, comme on se retrouve ! »

« - Maugrey, vieux frère ! » s'exclama John, à ma grande surprise.

J'apprenais que John et Alastor avaient été de la même année, à Poudlard. Lorsque je demandai à Alastor pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, ajoutant que ce n'était qu'un détail.

Mon frère resta quelques jours chez nous et réussit miraculeusement à persuader ma mère qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle et pardonne à son cher Alban on ne savait quoi.

« - Mariez-vous, mes enfants, mariez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que les enfers... » commença-t-elle à déclamer sur le quai de la gare.

« - Bon voyage, Mère ! » dis-je en l'embrassant, sans prêter grande attention à ses paroles.

« -... grand péril, foi d'Améthyste McGonagall ! » acheva-t-elle sa tirade en montant dans le train.

John nous quitta le lendemain, et la vie repris son cours.

A vingt-cinq ans je devenais Professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard et travaillais par conséquent plus rarement pour l'Ordre. Alastor était alors un Auror confirmé que le public commençait à connaître.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps en mission, et je passais parfois mes nuits à l'attendre pour repartir le matin à Poudlard sans avoir eu de nouvelles. Quelques fois, il s'absentait plusieurs jours sans prévenir. Je me faisais un sang d'encre. Une fois, il ne donna pas signe de vie pendant plus d'un mois. J'en avais fait des cauchemars.

Pendant ces cinq longues, très longues semaines, Alastor était sur une seule et même mission, qui mena à la capture de trois frères Mangemorts activement recherchés. Il fut décoré et acclamé par les journaux. Moi, il me revînt en pièces. Son corps était couverts de cicatrices, il sortait sa baguette au moindre bruit. Son sommeil était agité et il stupefixia le chat que j'avais ramené à la maison pendant son absence en pensant que c'était un Mangemort déguisé.

Son absence avait été difficile, surtout quand j'avais fait une fausse couché et qu'Elsa était partie en France avec son fiancé, mais sa présence devenait éreintante.

Nous étions tous deux sur les nerfs. Et ce, seulement trois jours après son retour. Le quatrième jour, je décidai de le confronter en rentrant de mes cours. Il n'était pas là et je pensai qu'il avait été retenu au Ministère. Je suis descendu dans la rue pour acheter le journal, histoire de patienter pour l'attendre. Je ne jetai un œil à la une de l'édition du soir de la Gazette qu'une fois au chaud dans l'appartement, affalée dans un fauteuil.

Je lâchai le journal aussitôt, comme s'il m'avait brûlé, pour joindre mes mains devant ma bouche. Par la barbe de Merlin. Je relisais la feuille abandonnée sur mes genoux.

En première page de la Gazette apparaissait un article "de dernière minute" qui n'était pas paru dans l'édition du matin.

Deux photographies occupaient la page.

La première, en format portrait, était une photographie d'une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais rencontré mais que je reconnaissais aisément. En dessous, il y en avait une autre, où l'on pouvait voir trois jeunes gens d'une même famille, habillés élégamment, comme pour un mariage.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lire les légendes, mais je le fis.

 _Lilith Hannah Maugrey à l'âge de seize ans._

 _Lilith (13 ans), Samael (27 ans) et Alastor (24 ans) Maugrey en 1955._

La petite ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Pas Alastor, Samael. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns épais et le même sourire charmeur, même si sa silhouette frêle rappelait plus Alastor.

Le titre de l'article, caractères gras en majuscules surligné, donnait toute l'information nécessaire.

 **LA SŒUR DU CHASSEUR DE MANGEMORTS MEURT DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES**

C'était horrible. J'en vis d'autres, d'horribles titres, dans d'autres journaux, la semaine qui suivit.

 **L'AUROR MAUGREY PERD SA SOEUR POUR UNE SOMBRE HISTOIRE DE VENGEANCE, LES** **MANGEMORTS CONTRATTAQUENT : LA FAMILLE D'UN AUROR VISEE,** **UNE ADOLESCENTE ASSASSINEE EN GUISE DE REPRESAILLES**

J'ai lu l'article. Lilith Maugrey avait dix-huit ans, elle avait été diplômée d'Ilvermony l'année précédente. Quand Samael était partie en Argentine, il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de partir à New York avec Lilith pour s'éloigner de la guerre. Après avoir passé ses examens et eut dix-sept ans, sa mère venant de décéder, la jeune fille était revenue à Londres, où elle partageait un miniscule appartement avec une de ses amies.

Quelques secondes, je pensais à Elsa et moi, quand nous nous étions installées ici.

Elle vivait dans un quartier moldu pas forcément fréquentable mais réputé pour ses logements pas chers. Elle travaillait avec son amie dans une petite boutique qui vendaient des chaussures pour le moldu qui avait accepté de les loger.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et était prête à mettre la main à la pâte. Une brave petite, débrouillarde. Ça aurait pu être Elsa ou moi, née quelques temps plus tard.

Ses voisins moldus la décrivaient comme souriante et polie, toujours de bonne humeur.

Elle écrivait de temps en temps un article sur la mode pour un magazine sorcier ou un autre.

Ah, définitivement le genre d'Elsa.

La benjamine des Maugrey avait été retrouvée dans la soirée, devant chez elle, gisant dans son sang, par des passants moldus. Dans le ciel, une tête de mort verte était visible, avec un serpent enroulé autour.

Sa colocataire et amie, Johanna Goldstein, avait signalé sa disparition la veille au Ministère, qui n'avait pas voulu la considérer comme telle car 'Mlle Maugrey étant majeure, elle est libre de ses mouvements. Bonne journée, Miss. Ne vous faites pas de mourron, quand elle aura fini de faire la bringue, elle va rentrer votre copine. Suivant !'

Elle n'était pas rentrée. Miss Goldstein aurait au moins voulu prévenir la famille, mais il ne restait plus que les frères et elle n'avait aucun moyen de les joindre. Alors elle avait attendu.

Lilith avait sûrement été torturée mais le sortilège de l'Endoloris était indétectable, tout comme l'Avada qui lui avait probablement coûté la vie. D'après les blessures visibles, on supposait qu'elle avait été jeté dans la ruelle où on avait découvert son corps depuis un toît.

Plus je pensais à Alastor, qui avait sûrement lu l'article, vu des rapports même, été prévenu par sa hiérarchie du décès brutal de sa petite sœur, et mes yeux me brûlaient.

Je pensais qu'il n'était pas encore rentré parce qu'on s'était disputé la veille, et aussi l'avant-veille. Qu'il ne voulait pas que je le fusille du regard pour me demander de décliner mon nom complet, ma profession et ceux de mon frère, ainsi que nos dates de naissance, en me pointant de sa baguette.

C'était stupide.

Je ne savais pas quand il rentrerait, mais j'avais l'intuition que ce n'était pas ce soir. J'ai vérifié les protections qu'on avait placé sur l'appartement, comme le faisait minutieusement Alastor tous les soirs, maintenant. Elles étaient intactes. Je me suis endormie dans le fauteuil du salon très tard, cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, je m'étais rendue à Poudlard, et j'avais donné des cours, comme si de rien n'était. C'était un jeudi, et comme tous les jeudis j'avais terminé tôt. Lorsque j'étais rentrée, ne souhaitant pas rester dehors par ce temps pluvieux, j'avais croisé Alastor descendant les marches de l'escalier étroit. Nos regards se sont croisés. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Quand j'ai enfin été décidée à parler, il m'en a empêché en m'embrassant.

Quand il s'est écarté, j'étais à bout de souffle.

Il a caressé ma joue avec son pouce.

« - Je suis désolé, Minerva.» a-t-il murmuré.

Cinq secondes après, il était parti.

Je me suis une nouvelle fois affalée dans le fauteuil quelques minutes plus tard.

Il y avait un mot sur la table du salon. Je l'avais lu. Et j'avais eu besoin de m'asseoir.

 _Minerva,_

 _J'ai longtemps réfléchi avant de te laisser un mot. Le sentiment que je le devais, à l'égard de ce que tu représentes pour moi l'emporte sur ma prudence. Sache que ce que je m'apprête à te dire, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. J'ai déjà beaucoup perdu. Mon père, pendant la guerre moldue. Mary, quand elle a épousé mon frère. De trop nombreux amis et compagnons Aurors. Hier, ma petite sœur. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre, je préfère m'éloigner. Lilith est morte par ma faute, je refuse que ce soit ton cas._

 _Porte-toi bien, sois heureuse et essaie de garder de moi un bon souvenir, je sais que je n'étais plus celui que j'ai été ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse._

 _A._

 _P.S. : Tu me manqueras_

J'avais déjà connu des déceptions amoureuses, plus jeune. Aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de celle-ci. Nous ne nous sommes jamais dit que nous nous aimions. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, parce que nous le savions comme nous savions que les arbres ont des feuilles. Ça se voit. C'est une évidence. Nous étions une évidence. Et j'avais le cœur brisé.

J'avais suivi la même routine, jour après jour. Travailler à Poudlard. Rendre service à l'Ordre. Tenter de me renseigner sur Alastor Maugrey, alias le Chasseur de Mangemorts.

Dans ce faible espoir de le retrouver, je m'étais même abonnée à la Gazette.

La vie continuait. Je préparais des cours. Je corrigeais des copies. J'écrivais à Elsa, à John, à mes parents. J'ai même écrit à Samael, pour lui offrir mes condoléances.

Les années passaient. Mon monde changeait.

Elsa m'invitait à son mariage, John me demandais d'être la marraine de son enfant à naître, des amis de l'Ordre me proposaient de sortir, mes missions devenaient plus importantes, j'obtenais, à l'âge record de vingt-sept ans, le poste de Directrice adjointe à Poudlard. J'avais pris des cours de piano et de français. C'était de plaisantes et bienvenues distractions.

J'ai rencontré des hommes. Ils étaient tous bien fades comparés à Alastor. Trop corrects, trop polissés ou alors sans morale, sans scrupules.

J'ai même reçu une demande en mariage.

Mais tout ce que je voulais, même quatre ans après, c'était qu'Alastor revienne.

Je n'avais qu'une angoisse : qu'il se fasse tuer.

Pendant les quatre années qui avaient suivi la mort de sa sœur, il avait disparu. Si bien que les médias l'imaginaient mort, froidement assassiné par des Mangemorts. J'ai failli les croire.

C'était un soir de mars, froid mais étonnamment sec. Je m'étais rendu au Quartier général pour faire part de mes conclusions sur des enfants scolarisés à Poudlard dont on cherchait à connaître les allégeances des parents.

Pour la première fois, j'étais admise dans la salle de réunion. J'étais fière que Dumbledore me fasse autant confiance. J'avais commencé à faire mon exposé quand quelqu'un était entré en clopinant.

« - Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé de bus. Moi et les transports moldus, vous savez... »

Cette voix ! J'en avais lâché mes feuilles de notes. Le bruit l'avait alerté, et son regard s'était posé sur moi.

Tout le monde s'était mis à parler en même temps, apparemment je n'étais pas la seule surprise par son apparition. Cependant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi alors que Dumbledore essayait de ramener le silence.

Nos expressions, à ce moment là, devaient être jumelles. Surprise. Soulagement.

Et pour moi, colère.

Je n'arrivais pas à conserver mon sang-froid. Je suis sortie de la salle de réunion pour me calmer.

J'ai appuyé ma tête contre le mur et essayé quelques exercices de respiration en me vidant la tête.

« - Minerva. »

Il m'avait suivi. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« - Tu veux me parler, maintenant ? »

C'était mesquin. Mais c'était sa faute.

« - Tu sais très bien que... »

J'avais coupé court à ses explications.

« - Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es parti. Ça, je peux le comprendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as donné de nouvelles à personne pendant quatre ans. Quatre ans ! On a... J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Mort, tu comprends ? Tu imagines ? Tu...»

J'étais de nouveau dans ses bras à sangloter et il avait sa main dans mes cheveux, il essayait de me calmer en me murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

« - Et les autres savaient ! » accusais-je en reprenant mes esprits.

« - Non. Albus seulement. Pendant quatre ans il a été le seul de mes contacts à connaître mon identité. Bientôt les assassins de ma sœur seront traduits en justice. J'ai réuni les preuves, je les ai capturé. Elle va être vengée. Je lui devais bien ça.»

Ses yeux étaient humides et il détourna le visage.

« - Oh, Alastor. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. »

« - Je reste uniquement le temps du procès. Après, je pars. Il y a encore bien d'autres ordures à traquer et d'innocents à venger. Il faut qu'on prenne nos distances, Minerva. »

« - Hum. Tu boîtes. »

Je l'avais constaté dans la salle et n'y repensait que maintenant. Il avait changé. Il avait une barbe hirsute qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, ses cheveux fins lui arrivaient aux épaules, deux balafres marquaient sa main droite.

« - Pas exactement. Cadeau de Mulciber. C'était vraiment moche, sous le genou. Il a fallu couper. » dit-il en grimaçant.

Il ne se plaignait même pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer, pendant ces quatre années.

« - Merlin, Alastor... Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que...» murmurai-je, choqué, mes doigts effleurant sa mâchoire.

Cela ne semblait pas possible.

« - Ma jambe droite est diminuée de moitié, oui. C'était ça ou ça se propageait au reste du corps. Avec la magie noire, tu sais... C'est dangereux de faire partie de mon entourage. »

« - Je suis majeure. Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ? » avais-je demandé doucement.

« - Elle aussi était majeure. Je ne me pardonnerai pas sa mort pour autant. »

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte comme ça. Je lui ai embrassé le front. Puis le nez. Et enfin les lèvres. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne répondit pas à mon baiser. Je pris sa main abîmée entre les miennes.

« - Tais-toi, Alastor. Mon nouvel appartement est encore plus près d'ici que le précédent. Et je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui embrasse assez bien pour te remplacer. »

Notre relation continua en secret. Alastor était devenu irritablement paranoïaque mais il était vivant, et pour moi c'était alors à peu près tout ce qui avait de l'importance.

Il était parti, ensuite.

Je l'avais revu deux ans plus tard, en 1966. Je le revis ensuite plus souvent à des réunions de l'Ordre. On s'ignorait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Alastor refusait qu'on renoue parce qu'il refusait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Je n'ai jamais pu le remplacer. J'ai essayé.

En 1970, j'avais alors 35 ans, Elsa a perdu la vie avec son mari, en France, dans un incendie. Je ne m'en suis jamais totalement remise. Sa petite fille, qu'elle avait prénommée Minerva et était surnommée Minnie par toute la famille, n'avait pas encore quatre ans et avait miraculeusement survécut. Elle avait été confiée aux soins de la famille de son père.

La mort d'Elsa m'affecta beaucoup. Je lui devais énormément. C'est elle qui m'avait transmis mon amour de la Métamorphose, elle qui avait décidé qu'on deviendrait toutes les deux Animagi, elle qui m'avait poussée à prendre part à l'Ordre, elle qui m'avait présenté les frères Maugrey.

On se connaissait depuis si longtemps... On avait vécu dans des villages voisins, on avait partagé une chambre pendant sept ans et une autre pendant environ sept autres années. On savait tout l'une de l'autre.

On avait énormément correspondu après son départ pour la France car elle savait qu'Alastor avait laissé un vide que je ne parvenais pas à combler. Elle était venue quand j'étais au plus mal après ma fausse couche. Elle avait nommé sa fille d'après moi.

J'avais l'habitude de recevoir au moins une lettre d'elle par semaine. Elle faisait comme partie de la famille, c'était un peu la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu.

Dans ses lettres, elle vantait fièrement les progrès de sa fille -bientôt, elle saura écrire son prénom, je t'assure, elle a l'intelligence de sa mère-, évoquait ses relations de façon amusante - les Duboissier, je les déteste mais ne le dis surtout pas à Edgar, il ne me laisserait plus les approcher de peur que je manque de tact-, racontait des anecdotes sur ses vacances -et des cerises... si tu avais vu ces cerises...-. Parfois, elle parlait d'Edgar -quelle idée lui a pris de m'épouser, je te le demande ! Le pauvre, qu'est-ce que je le plains-, toujours avec affection.

La savoir heureuse et loin des préoccupations de la guerre -il était désormais officiel, chez les sorciers du moins, que le pays traversait une guerre civile- me rassurait. J'avais oublié que la guerre n'était pas la seule chose qui tuait.

J'avais encore des difficultés à évoquer le nom d'Elsa aujourd'hui. Elle était ma plus proche amie.

Je ne sais trop comment, Alastor avait su pour l'incendie. On n'avait pas eu de conversation personnelle depuis des lustres mais il tînt à être présent à l'enterrement, et ça me fit chaud au cœur.

Quand je m'étais effondrée au milieu de mon discours, c'était lui qui m'avait soutenue et m'avait forcée à aller jusqu'au bout.

Il avait perdu sa sœur de la pire manière qu'il soit, il comprenait. Pour lui, ça avait été pire, j'imagine. Samael devait blâmer son frère pour la mort de Lilith. Et elle était tellement jeune. Sa mort tellement atroce... Je n'avais pas le droit de comparer nos souffrances.

Il était resté quelques jours, et si j'avais été moins chamboulée, j'aurais eu la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait autant de mal à se détacher de moi que moi de lui.

D'autres années sont passées. Puis il y a eu 1979. L'apogée de Voldemort. J'avais alors acheté une petite maison près de Hunfort Bells, un village à proximité de Poudlard, et le Quartier général, ne pouvant plus être à Londres pour des raisons pratiques, était désormais la maison de vacances des McKinnons.

Un jour d'automne, alors que je nettoyais les vitres, quelqu'un avait transplané devant ma porte. J'eus du mal à reconnaître Alastor.

Pour commencer, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis près de deux ans. Ensuite, il était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête et semblait souffrir d'hallucinations. Je contactais immédiatement Dumbledore, qui amena Poppy avec lui, et nous fîmes de notre mieux en attendant les secours de Ste-Mangouste.

Alastor perdit son œil ce soir là. Il aurait aussi pu perdre sa jambe valide si nous n'étions pas intervenus. Je l'ai veillé à l'hôpital toute la nuit, n'acceptant que Dumbledore ne me remplace qu'au matin. Alastor resta inconscient trois jours, nous craignons et pour sa vie et pour ses facultés mentales. A son réveil, il paraissait sans séquelles.

Pendant quelques temps, nous ne nous vîmes qu'aux réunions de l'Ordre. Ce dernier fut dissous après la mort des Potter. Je ne revis pas Alastor jusqu'à la quatrième année d'Harry Potter. Il était distant et nous ne nous adressions presque pas la parole. Comme deux inconnus. Ceux que Barty Croupton Jr et moi étions. Je me sens stupide de m'être laissée bernée à ce point.

Puis il y avait eu la reformation de l'Ordre. Le faucon renaissait de ses cendres et était désormais un phénix. Alastor et moi avions alors des relations cordiales, voire amicales.

Parfois, un regard trahissait que lui comme moi n'étions jamais passé à autre chose.

Mais c'était trop tard. Notre chance était passée, et nous n'avions plus que nos regrets.

Je n'aurais pas pu supporter la paranoïa d'Alastor, il n'aurait pas supporté mon inquiétude constante.

Et maintenant, il était mort. Le soldat de plomb était devenu une poupée de chiffon. Et il n'y avait même pas de corps.

J'avais pleuré, mais je n'aurais su dire si c'était parce que je l'avais aimé, parce que je l'aimais encore ou parce que je l'aimerais toujours.


End file.
